


Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

by why_me_why_not



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/pseuds/why_me_why_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Christian's wedding, song prompts, title comes from Thompson Square's song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJVilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/gifts).



It’s not a lavish affair. When Aaron accepted his proposal, Christian was all for compromising and choosing a small gathering at Lila’s over an actual wedding. Now that they’re standing here, Christian is starting to regret their decision not to have a rehearsal. He didn’t want it to feel like an act, like a role he was starring in. This is their life; this is _real_. But he’s having a hard time focusing on the words that are being said, words that are tying him and Aaron together in a legal kind of forever that means more than just their names on a shared lease. It doesn’t help that Aaron’s sister is directly in his line of sight. She’s crying, and Christian hopes the tears are the happy kind and has to hold his breath when the justice asks if there are any objections. She doesn’t say anything, though, and they skip ahead to the “I do”s.

Christian thinks maybe they should have made their own vows. There’s nothing wrong with traditional, except he and Aaron are anything _but_ traditional. Their love deserves something more unique, more theatrical. Maybe they can plan something for their first anniversary; maybe by then he’ll have found the words to describe the peace that Aaron brought into his life.

Despite his wandering thoughts, he manages to say his “I do, yes, definitely” at the appropriate moment and with enough conviction that several people laugh. He must miss Aaron’s affirmative, though, because suddenly everyone is quiet and looking at him expectantly.

“Chris, if you don’t seal the deal, I’m going to take Aaron back to New York with me, introduce him to some of my _real_ friends.”

“Not on your life, sister.” Christian anchors one hand firmly in the fabric of Aaron’s jacket before he glances behind him at Julie. He’s glad to see she’s crying too, evil wench, even though she’ll probably find the hit single for her second album from their wedding and he’ll have to go back to hating her.

Aaron’s laugh draws Christian’s attention back where it belongs. Aaron’s grinning at him, his eyes light and happy, and Christian can’t help but smile back, even though he’s pretty sure there’s something else he’s supposed to be doing right now.

“Well?” Aaron asks, tilting his head just a little. “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Oh yeah. This part didn’t need rehearsal. He’s vaguely aware of their friends cheering, of the justice pronouncing them officially married, but none of that matters. All the words, the approval of their friends, the piece of paper he knows they’ll have framed to hang in a prominent place in their home – it all pales in comparison to _this_ , to him and Aaron and what they share. The kiss is more enthusiastic than he intends, partially because he’s trying to keep himself from blurting out the sappy nonsense that’s on the tip of his tongue, but that’s okay. He’s pretty sure Aaron gets it anyway.


End file.
